Go Away Snape
by Mrs.Snape623
Summary: Severus ends his relationship with Hermione after over two years of dating. The reason was stupid, they both knew it, and now, after three months, he tries to get her back... but she's being stuborn. SS/HG.....M rating
1. Prologue

It has been three months since Severus ended things with me. Three months since he told me that I was better off without him, and three months since I've even seen him – so why is he all of a sudden sending me owls and asking me out to dinner? -- I don't know and don't care.

You see, our relationship started shortly after I graduated. I wanted to become a Potions mistress and I needed someone who knew what the hell they were doing to help me get there. I had plenty of offers for an apprenticeship, but I only wanted one Potions Master to teach me and he was being a git about it.

I begged him, pleaded with him and after he sent me away, time and time again, I always came back with more to offer, more of my life I was willing to give up just for his wisdom and experience, and after I finally managed to make him an offer he couldn't refuse, he finally accepted me and took me on as his apprentice, his only one since he started teaching at Hogwarts.

The conditions upon my acceptance were dirty, nasty jobs, I had to pretty much dedicate the next three years of my life to him and obey his every whim and command – but I was willing, I needed him to take me and I was willing to do anything at that point.

The first six months were miserable. I hardly left the dungeons, I hardy spent any time with anyone other then the snarky bastard, but I managed to get through it with only giving him a few insults here and there and one well aimed hex that turned his hair pink. We argued a lot, disagreed on almost everything but somewhere in between the heated arguments and inappropriate hand gestures, we somehow made a connection and I soon found myself pinned against the lab wall, my skirt around my waist and my legs wrapped around his hips, holding on for dear life as he had his way with me – better then Ron ever had.

We were both adults, both mature and over the next two and a half years he became not only my boss but my lover as well – even to the point of talking about marriage. Life was good.

Three weeks after my apprentice ended, we were walking through Diagon Alley, minding our own business, when a man about the age of 30 approached us. The man seemed friendly at first, but then he asked why I was out with my father when I could be out with him and for some reason, it hit Severus like a ton of bricks.

Two weeks after the incident, he came to me in our shared chambers and sat down on the couch next to me with a bottle of fire whiskey in hand. He had been acting off since that day but I figured he would get over it and move on – how wrong I was.

He poured himself a glass of Whiskey, swallowed it in one gulp and finally turned to me, telling me I needed to leave and find someone younger, someone who could give me more then what he could. I protested of course, but when the man had made up his mind there was no changing it.

We argued for close to three hours before he practically packed up my belongings and tossed me from his chambers, closing the door none to gently behind him.

I dried up my tears, sucked up my pride and went straight to Harry's flat where I live to this day. Harry and Ginny didn't work out so he was single, had an extra bedroom and was more then happy to have a roommate.

Three months had passed and I hadn't heard a word from Severus, not a single one and I was finally starting to get over him – thanks to Harry's brotherly advice and friendship, I received an owl from the devil himself, wanting to go out to dinner and rethink our relationship.

I declined of course, but Severus was a man on a mission and I knew he wouldn't give up easily. I was in for the ride of my life trying to avoid him and we both knew it.

A/N; This is the prologue of the story to come. Join me in an adventure full of humor and romance as Severus tries to get his Hermione back. I hope you like it, let me know.


	2. to ruin a date

Three days after the first owl, the second one arrived. Hermione initially thought about blasting the owl, but then again, it wasn't the feathered creatures fault.. no, no, It was the bats fault not the owls.

"He hasn't given up I see." Harry said with a grin as he sat down at the kitchen table with Hermione.

"I wish he would. I've got a date tonight and I don't want this looming over my head the entire time."

"Who?" Harry asked, "It's not that Mark guys again is it – that one's a closet poof and nothing you say will make me thing otherwise."

"He's not a poof... Just sensitive." she responded with a smile.

Harry shook his head and stood from the table, "He's not just _sensitive, _Hermione, The man dresses better then you, knows what clothes were designed and by what designer, he has in infatuation with the doilies that Mrs. Weasley made and I'm pretty sure he was wearing a bra the last time he was here.. He's a poof."

Hermione grinned as Harry pulled the orange juice from the ice box. She had noticed the bra and quickly decided to never see him again.

"Well, regardless of his.. preference, I'm not seeing Mark tonight, I'm seeing Steve."

"Who the hell is Steve?"

"Guy I met at the bookstore when I was buying a book on Potions from the middle ages."

"Does this one wear a bra?"

"No, this one is much different then Mark.. Steve has a backbone."

"When and where. I need to know so I can kill him if he tries anything funny."

Hermione laughed, Harry was always nervous when she went out on a date and demanded to know where she was going, what time, and when she expected to be home. He wasn't trying to be an ass, just protective over his best friend.

"Leaky Cauldron, 7 tonight, and should be back by 10."

Harry nodded and sat back down at the table, "So are you going to read the letter from batman?"

Hermione furrowed her brow, she had forgotten about the damned owl who was looking at her like she was dense. She untied the note and quickly opened it.

_Hermione, _

_Meet me tonight so we can discuss our relationship. This is not a question and I demand you see me._

_The Git, as you have called me many times._

Hermione chuckled at the name he signed and quickly scribbled a note back.

_Git, _

_No._

_Hermione _

Sweet and to the point. She tied the note around the owls leg, gave him a treat and sent him on his way.

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

Severus sat in his chambers, glaring at the mirror he had set up. He had placed a charm on the owl to see and hear whatever the owl did.

"A date huh." He muttered, "We will see about that."

He quickly rose from his spot on the couch and made his way into his bedroom... he had a date to ruin.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllll

At exactly 7 pm. Hermione showed up with a man that he had never seen. This Steve fellow had blond hair, hansom face and a body most wizards worked hard at gaining – he hated him already.

He watched silently as _Steve, _lead Hermione to a table, being every bit the gentle man. He knew he was stupid for ending thing's with her but at the time, he was thinking of himself and himself alone.. he was Slytherin after all.

He wanted to apologize a few days later but he had pride and didn't want to seem like a love sick puppy... he was Severus Snape, ex spy, ex death eater and the base of every first years nightmares.. he had a reputation to protect after all.

He tried to just forget about her but nothing worked. The bushy haired girl had broken the ice that surround his heart and he wanted her back. He had spent the last three months trying to figure out what to do and once he made his decision, he was going to stop at nothing to have her back in his life.

He continued to wait patiently. Hermione and Steve seemed to be getting along rather well but he remained there at his corner table, waiting for her to make her customary trip the the loo for an appearance check... he had learned a lot about her and knew her like a book.

When the time finally came, He watched as she slide the chair out, made her excuse and left for the bathroom.

"Let the games begin." He muttered as he stood from his table and made his way over to Steve.

He walked through the leaky cauldron with a smirk on his face and sat down in Hermione's chair.

"Dude, I'm on a date here." Steve said quickly, trying to get rid of the evil looking man.

"No, You were on a date." Severus corrected, "You see, Hermione is mine and no snot nosed little shit is going to move in on her."

Steve raised an eyebrow at the man, he wasn't going down that easy.

"She can see who she wants to see and she happens to be on a date with me."

Severus checked over his shoulder, He knew he still had two minutes before she came back so he decided to use it wisely.

"I am not man to be toyed with. I have been dating her for three years and you will not get in the way." He leaned closer to Steve.

"I have done things that would send you crying to Mummy, I have seen things that would leave you sitting in a corner, rocking back and forth while you sucked your thumb."

He then allowed his forearm to show briefly, acting like it was an accident. Steve noticed the mark immediately and instantly stiffened.

"I want you to walk out of the restaurant, never contact her again, and don't look back." He then showed an evil face, "I would hate to see something happen you."

He knew using the mark was playing dirty pool, but he wanted to make his point clear.

Steve quickly stood, "Fine man, she is all yours." and with that he walked out, leaving behind a grinning Potions Master.

Hermione arrived back at her table, noticed Steve had taken off and decided to just go home... Steve was a little conceded anyway so she really had no problems with his departure.

She reached for her purse and quickly left the Leaky cauldron. Severus grinned, He would owl her again in the morning.


	3. a little harmless flirting

The letter arrived the next morning to a sleepy looking Hermione

The letter arrived the next morning to a sleepy looking Hermione. She remembered the owl from the day before a called Severus several names due to the early delivery.

"I want you to poop on Severus when you deliver the reply." She told the owl grouchily.

The bird just looked at her and he nodded in agreement, he didn't want to be flying around this early either. Hermione detached the note and sighed, she was too tired to deal with his crap this morning. The letter was the same as the day before. Short, sweet and to the point. He wanted to meet up with her and talk, but she didn't think he deserved it after everything.

"I'll reply to this later." She told the owl, "and you look tired as well so just perch on the headboard and get some rest."

The owl hooted in thanks and Hermione lay back down, unaware that Severus was watching the entire thing.

A few hours later, Hermione felt a dip in her bed and an arm circle her waist. She knew it was Harry and didn't mind. Voldemort had been defeated long ago but Harry still had his moments when he would have a nightmare about the war and need someone to hold on to, kind of like a lifeline. Words weren't needed, she knew why he was there and cuddled closer to him.

00000000000000

Severus hadn't been watching the entire time, he wasn't trying to be a peeping Tom or anything, but spying was the only way he knew what he was up against. She wouldn't talk to him or agree to meet with him so he did what he knew how to do and spied.

The mirror gave off a dim light when movement was sensed and when it did, he went over to see if she was going to reply. He noticed she was still in bed and not moving but someone was in the background and coming closer. He watched in complete jealousy when Harry pulled back the covers revealing her in nothing but a tee shirt and knickers and slid in behind her. He waited for her to wake up and slap the boy but when she cuddled closer and smiled, he wanted to punch the closest thing to him.

Was she seeing Harry now? Were they friends with benefits? He didn't know but neither option was acceptable.

The mirror lit up again and this time it was because she had turned over and placed her own arm around Harry's waist. Her head rested on his chest where she also placed a quick kiss. Harry smiled, kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer again.

"Watch it Potter." Severus warned to the mirror. He knew they couldn't hear him but it felt good and it gave him some justification just in case. He could always say he warned him before he beat the crap out of the boy.

Severus continued to glare at the mirror for almost two hours. He watched as Harry and Hermione shifted around and got comfortable, he watched as they flirted, serious or not it was the principle of the matter, and he knew he would have to act fast. First there was Mark, the boy with lace bras, then there was pretty boy Steve, and now there was Harry, who had a better chance then any one else.

A giggle was heard, snapping the sour potions master from his thoughts. He turned to the mirror so quickly he almost fell out of his chair and the sight that met him filled him with more anger then he had in a long time. Harry had Hermione pinned down to the bed, holding her arms with one of his above her head. His legs were placed between her and his other arm was somewhere under the covers.

"What the??"

oooooooooooooooo

"Harry, stop… you're killing me." She whispered so as not to wake the sleeping bird.

Harry just grinned and continued to tickle her. If anyone were to walk in right now the scene would look entirely sexual but all clothing was intact and they were in fact just playing around.

"Agree to it then." He stated, "Agree to give me a chance at dating you and I will stop tickling you."

"But Harry, look what happened between me and Ron, I don't want that to happen to us."

Harry sighed, he knew she was right and wouldn't want anything to come between them.

"You're right, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop tickling you." He finally said in a slightly dejected voice.

"Oh yes you are." She said with a smirk and before Harry knew what was happening, he was flipped onto his back with Hermione straddling his hips.

"How do you like it, huh, does it feel good? Does it drive you crazy?" she asked, no longer caring if the bird was awake or not. Her hands went under the covers and attacked his sides.

Severus was now officially feeling sick. The image in the mirror wasn't crystal clear but the combination of what she was saying and the position she was in told him everything he needed to know and he was more determined now then ever to get her back, even if it killed him.


End file.
